A Stag and a Flower
by redireas
Summary: Lily's parents' divorce has scarred her. She promised herself that she would not have feelings for any guy, but what happens when she ends up falling for the least expected one?
1. A curious stag

**A/N:** I have found that (for those of you who were questioning this fact) Prongs could not be the only deer in the forbidden forest during this time (although there is a chance he was). In the 5th book, 30th chapter (Grawp), 693rd page, 7th line Hagrid is explaining to Harry and Hermione that they do not have to worry about feeding Grawp when he (hagrid) is gone because Grawp can find food on his own, birds and _deer_. So unless Hogwarts has developed a deer population in the 20/30 years since Harry's parents were at school (which is possible) I am assuming that Prongs is not the only deer in the forest. The stag mentioned below, however, is referring to James.

**Disclaimer:** I own Eleanor and Minnet. That is all.

**Chapter One: A Curious Stag**

Lily's neck ached from craning over her 18in. Charms essay that was due within a few days time. She yawned tiredly before picking up her ink, quill and nearly finished essay from the table in the Gryffindor common room before ascending the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.

Lily opened the door expecting to see her four fellow Gryffindors asleep behind their bed hangings, but instead found Eleanor, Minnet and Alice peering out the glass window, awake and cooing.

'Aw... Lily come look!' Minnet smiled looking at Lily briefly before turning back to the window.

'That,' Eleanor exclaimed excitedly, 'is the most _gorgeous _stag I have ever seen!'

Lily was curious. Why was there a stag standing so plainly in view out the window?

Alice, who adored animals, sat with her nose plastered to the pane and her hands clutched her chest dramatically, 'Isn't he beautiful?'

Just as Lily began to make her way over to the window, Minnet said disappointingly, 'Oh... he's leaving...'

Sure enough, the only part of the stag that Lily had caught a glimpse of was a white tail amidst the bush surrounding it. 'It's strange though, I mean, deer aren't exactly magical creatures. What would they be doing so close to the castle?'

However, no one seemed to have heard Lily because they were heading to their beds discussing the stag as though he was more amazing than curious. It was quite a while before the murmuring died down and they eventually fell asleep, leaving Lily to ponder about the deer alone until she, too, slept against her moonlit pillow.

* * *

The Marauders ate breakfast in the Great Hall with much enthusiasm considering the fortnight's events. Sirius was busy deciding what great adventure they should go on next month, Remus, looking pale, ate his buttered crumpet lazily and listening to Sirius' ideas, while James and Peter were in deep conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin.

'Wellington, you know, the tall dark haired git sitting over there by Moore? Well, he's the new captain. He's training them with completely different tactics than last year's captain-'

'Looks like Prongs got some admirers!' Sirius said, cutting James off.

James looked questioningly at Sirius, 'What do you mean?'

Both James and Sirius knew that girls loved them. Why was Sirius bringing this up now?

Sirius nodded further down the table where Eleanor was telling a couple sixth years and a seventh year girl, Marlene, about something she had seen the previous night.

'Oh, Marlene, you should have seen him! The stag was absolutely _lovely_!'

Marlene, who had been sitting across from her, rolled her eyes. James' heart leapt. Lily Evans was sitting right next to her, reading the Daily Prophet and eating toast, not knowing that just a few seats down from her, James was gazing at her.

'We better hurry up,' Remus said glancing at his watch, 'We've got Potions.'

The Marauders stood up and left the Great Hall, making their way to the dungeons.

'Oh, James,' Sirius said in a high voice that was obviously mimicking Eleanor, 'You're absolutely _lovely_!'

James elbowed Sirius jokingly. Only part of his mind was paying attention to the conversation. The other part, however, was watching Lily leave the Great Hall reading _Standard Book of Magic, Grade 7_ with her red hair bouncing slightly on her shoulders.

'Look at him, Moony. He has no idea-'

'-I think I should talk to her.' James said absent mindedly, cutting Sirius off.

There was no question to Sirius and Remus who he was talking about. They exchanged a fleeting look before Remus said, 'Don't do anything... too... drastic.'

James, who had snapped out of the trance, was appalled, 'Drastic...?!'

'You know, don't ask her out, James. It's only the second day of term, give her some space.'

'I have given her space! I have restrained myself from talking to her for _two whole days_. Besides, I wasn't going to ask her out.' James said, matter-of-factly. 'I've figured out that that's not the right approach. I'm just going to start a conversation, that's all.'

Remus raised his eyebrows, 'Oh, and what do you plan on talking to her about?'

James shrugged, 'I don't know, I'll ask her what time the Head Boy and Girl Meeting is tonight, or something...'

'Don't you already know?'

'Yeah, but, how could she get mad at me for asking something like that?'

Remus sighed as Prongs made his way towards Lily who was sitting at a table by Marlene, Alice and a Ravenclaw named Emmeline.

'Err... Hi Lily...'

Lily looked up and said coolly, 'Hello Potter.'

'I was just wondering what time the meeting was tonight.'

'Don't you have the letter I gave you?'

He was trapped. 'Err...yeah...'

'Well, it says, plain as day, on your letter, so I suggest you actually look before you come to me. As Head Girl, I am not your secretary.' With that she looked back down at her book, ending further conversation.

Sirius turned to Remus. 'Ooh. That was harsh.'

James took a seat. How could she have gotten mad at him for asking a simple question? How could 'What time is the meeting?' have offended her? He spent the rest of the class wondering about Lily and why he had to go and make her mad at the beginning of the year again...

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!


	2. quidditch tryouts

**A/N:** Ok. I know my story doesn't quite live up to my summery but it will. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I will try to make this chappy longer because my last one was really, really short.

**Disclaimer:** I own Richard Troder, Amelia Dunkin, and Gregory Thomas. They are minor characters though, so I really don't own anything.

**Chapter Two:**

'Lily,' Emmeline looked at Lily, her brown eyes glittering with sympathy. 'He was just trying to _talk_.'

'Right,' Lily said sarcastically, 'just wants to talk. Then how come every time we do talk it ends up with him asking me out?'

Lily collected a flask full of the bright orange glob that was residing in her cauldron.

'I'd be flattered.' Marlene chimed in.

Alice didn't look at any of them and muttered 'Scorgify' so that all the orange contents in her cauldron disappeared and left it sparkling. Alice, who had a boyfriend who graduated two years ago, had not said one word about any guy in 7th year since he left. She also stayed up most nights writing endless letters to him and complained to them about him not being there.

Lily sighed and packed up her things before leaving the classroom with the other three. Marlene, seeing the look on Lily's face, said, 'Let's change the subject.'

Lily followed her friends out of the dungeon and she wondered why they were taking James' side all of a sudden. Why did Emmeline look so sympathetic when she had stuck up for him?

She found her seat next to Marlene and sat down for her Transfiguration lesson. James was sitting at the other end of the classroom muttering something to Sirius and smiling. Did he really know what time the meeting was? Was she overreacting? Did he think that she was this rude and sarcastic...?

!WAIT!

Since when did she care about what James thought of her?! She didn't! She couldn't!

Throughout the lesson Lily had to force herself to look at her parchment instead of James.

Lily began to feel scared about how much Potter was intruding on her mind. Was he looking at her? Was he paying attention in class? Why was she wondering all of a sudden about what he was doing?

Lily snapped out of her trance when Professor McGonagall asked Lily an unexpected question. Lily blushed as Professor McGonagall suggested that she pay attention to her class and for the rest of the period, Lily made sure to pay attention and not allow anymore embarrassment from McGonagall.

By the end of the day (which was a long and stressful transition from summer) Lily had completely forgotten about James until she realized that she was suppose to be at the Headmasters office in less than five minutes. She cursed and quickly left the common-room, praying that she had not missed anything important.

When she reached Dumbledore's office, James was already sitting down, looking blankly around the room. Lily had been in the Headmasters office before, she had been a prefect, and it seemed James had also been there before, but for different reasons. Lily apologized to Professor Dumbledore and took a seat next to James, feeling foolish for being late for her first instructions.

Lily wished she had a quill with her. All the responsibilities Dumbledore went through seemed to be swarming around her as she tried to make mental notes of all the things she was required to help with. Her mind, however, went blank when the Professor said something unexpected.

'You are to patrol the corridors every evening from nine till ten checking for any misbehaving or out-of-bed students...'

Lily had heard that the Head Boy and Girl had patrol duties, but that had slipped her mind. Any weak-in-the-knees feelings she had had before towards Potter quickly vanished. Spending an _entire hour _walking around the school _every _night with Potter was beginning to sound unbearable. She could be catching up with homework or something... And would he STOP RUNNIG HIS HANDS THROUGH HIS HAIR?! Lily watched James with disgust as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair for the fifth time during this meeting.

Finally, the Headmaster had finished his speech and Lily and James began walking back to Gryffindor Tower. James was silent the entire time. Lily was even madder at him for being quiet. She was back in her bad mood and she would have loved to tell him off for something, but he did not give her anything to criticize, which made her hate him even more.

When they approached the Girl and Boy Dormitories James said good night and headed up to his sleeping quarters and left Lily fuming silently at him for being such a gentleman.

* * *

James was in a good mood. Quidditch try-outs were in the afternoon and the weather was perfect and Lily had not yelled at him within fourteen hours. The only thing, it seemed, that was keeping his morning far from perfect was the fact that his best friend kept asking him the same question over and over and over again.

'So...?'

'So...what?' James asked, tearing his eyes away from his plate to look at Sirius.

'You said yesterday that you would try to reason with her, you know, ask her what you did wrong and apologize.'

'And...?' James asked looking down at his plate. He had been quiet the previous night and had not apologized. He was torn between feeling guilty that he had not apologized, and his pride that he had been able to keep his mouth shut all the way back to the common-room, without asking her out.

'You're bloody impossible!' Sirius was losing his patience. He had been asking James the entire morning and James had yet to answer him fully.

James continued eating his toast, ignoring Sirius. He did not know why he wasn't talking to Sirius about it. After all, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Sirius groaned and looked over at Lily. She didn't look as mad as she had yesterday. Maybe James had apologized, he thought.

'Fine,' Sirius grumbled, 'I'll just ask her...'

'It's not that big of a deal.'

Sirius snorted, 'Why won't you tell me then?'

'Fine. We didn't talk about anything. I just said goodnight to her when she headed up to her dorm.'

Sirius raised his eyebrows, 'Is she still mad at you then?'

James shrugged. Was she?

'Why didn't you apologize? Just last night you were going on about how you didn't want her to be mad at you at the beginning of the year...'

'She was in a bad mood.' James reasoned. 'I just thought it would be better if I was just quiet.'

Sirius sighed. James, annoyed, did not know why. '...Anyway,' Sirius said changing the subject, 'Beautiful day for Quidditch!'

That afternoon James strode out to the Quidditch field along with the other members of the team. They had lost two members the previous year one chaser and a keeper. The number of people who had signed up to try-out was great; each would have been eager and proud to play for James' team.

The first try-out was by a small third year named Richard Troder. He was not that great, considering that Marlene (A/N: she's a chaser) scored multiple goals and he seemed scared of the high speed quaffle when it was coming straight towards him. James was kind to the boy and said politely, "Maybe next year," not mentioning that next year he would leave Hogwarts, no longer being captain.

However, two very talented witches seemed good enough for chaser and James had difficulty choosing one of them. In the end, he chose Amelia Dunkin as chaser and Gregory Thomas as Keeper. Both seemed up to scratch with the rules and certainly had great talent. James had no doubts that with some training, his new team could win the upcoming match against Slytherin with ease. He walked back to the castle, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Questions Almost Answered

**A/N:** Just to let you know, I changed Chapter 2 a lot because, well, that chapter was horrible...lol. So for those of you who have already read those chappys and are coming back to continue, please re-read chapter 2 because, well, I changed it. Thanks to those who reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Blah.

**Chapter Three:** Questions Almost Answered

Lily had not breathed a word of what happened on their way back to the common-room to anyone, and would not except the fact that she had any other feelings towards Potter besides hatred. What happened in Transfiguration, she reasoned, was mere rush of hormones or something. She would **never **think of James in any other way. Never.

Multiple patrols had occurred since the meeting with the Headmaster and James was late for nearly every single one. Each time James had shown up late he had one excuse: quidditch practice. Lily, infuriated, wondered constantly why Professor Dumbledore had chosen a Head Boy who cared more for quidditch than his Head Duties. She had asked herself this question so often that it seemed to be burned into her skull. Lily feared that she would burst if she went another day without knowing.

This night of rounds was no more exciting than the previous one. They walked, silently (not knowing if they should talk both fearing Lily's sensitive temper) around the school which seemed to be rid of trouble makers. The only sign that there was any other life in the corridors was Peeves, who was insulting the paintings around him by throwing dungbombs at them. This, however, did not surprise Lily and James. They were used to Peeves' nightly trouble-making visits considering that he was the only one they ever saw around the corridors at this hour.

James took out his watch, 'Well, we better head back to the Tower, our rounds are almost over.'

Lily took this as her opportunity. 'You go. I need a word with Professor Dumbledore.'

James looked as though he was going to protest her walking alone around the castle at night, but shrugged and walked off to the Gryffindor Tower.

Not knowing what she was going to say to Dumbledore, Lily turned the opposite direction and continued up to his office. James had been late once again for patrol duties due to Quidditch. Was that the only reason why she was going to his office? To tell on him?

She reached the giant door feeling stupid. She had come all the way up here just to complain about Potter. What would she say? What would Dumbledore say?

The door was open and inside it, the Headmaster sat at his desk starring at a piece of parchment, looking grave. Lily stood frozen. Why was she here again?

Dumbledore looked curiously at Lily. She was interrupting him with something important. Lily cursed silently and found herself hoping that he would ask her to leave so she didn't have to face this humiliation. Lily felt like shrinking into a tiny ball and rolling right out of his office.

'Is there something you wished to ask me, Miss Evans?'

She had worked so hard to prove that she was worthy of becoming Head Girl ... to prove that she was a perfect student. Head Girls didn't complain about their co-workers, did they? Would Dumbledore think she was a less than perfect student if she asked the question that she was dieing to know an answer to?

Lily cleared her throat. 'Err... I could come back later if you are too busy...'

'Oh, no. Come in, come in.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he waved his wand and a kettle and tea cups magically appeared onto his desk, 'Would you care for some tea?'

Lily, feeling extremely foolish, shook her head nervously, 'No thank you.'

When Lily did not speak immediately Dumbledore asked her what she had wished to speak to him about.

'Well... I had a question...' Lily did quick thinking in her head. How could she ask this without sounding whinny or rude, '...What q-qualities do you look for in students when choosing Head B-boy or Girl?'

Dumbledore smiled. He gave her an odd feeling that told her he knew who this question was really about. 'As you have noticed, certain qualities are needed to become a Head Boy or Girl. The ability to have control over other students,' _James certainly had influence_. 'Good overall marks,' _James did have grades that were unbelievingly high considering her rarely studied_. 'A fair choice between right and wrong,' Lily suppressed a snort. James had chosen a path that Lily did _not_ consider right. 'And of course many other traits that I feel are important.'

There was a pause and then Lily said quietly, 'James has been late for nearly every patrol meeting, due to Quidditch...'

Dumbledore smiled patiently at her, 'He is loyal to his house as well as his team.'

Lily didn't think before she spoke, the burning question seemed to have forced itself up her throat, 'Why did you choose him as Head Boy?'

Dumbledore smiled, as though he knew that she was going to ask this question. 'Lily, I think you have too much doubt in Mr. Potter... He is talented-'

_Talented when it comes to hexing people, that is, _Lily thought to herself.

'-and receives exceptionally well grades in all classes. I think, Miss Evans, that you are only allowing yourself to see one side of Mr. Potter, and not noticing his positive... attributes.'

Lily left the room feeling uncomfortable and angry. Was Dumbledore accusing her of judging Potter? She had known Potter for several years; he had no positive attributes that she could think of.

* * *

James strode back to the castle with his other Quidditch teammates. The practice had been long and tiring and everyone was heading back to the Tower to rest.

'Hey Marlene, _great _practice today!' James walked up to the chaser and grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Marlene looked up and smiled knowingly, 'what do you want, James?'

James sighed. 'It's not something I want... It's a question, really...'

Marlene raised her eyebrows. 'Let me guess... this question involves Lily...'

'Well... yes. I was just wondering... does Lily have a... a boyfriend?'

Marlene snorted loudly and looked as though she was trying very hard to keep herself from rolling on the ground in laughter.

'It's not funny!' James said defensively.

'No. Trust me. I am _positive_ Lily does not have a boyfriend.'

'Why else would she keep saying no to me? What have I done this year that would give her a reason to be mad at me?'

'Nothing. She's just being stubborn. I don't know why she's been unhappy, but she just doesn't want a boyfriend, that's all.' Marlene talked as though this was no interesting matter and continued up the stairs to the castle.

James, however, was persistent. '...Because...?'

Marlene sighed and said simply. 'She's afraid to get close to anyone.'

Marlene obviously wanted to go back to the common-room, but James did not stop asking questions, he wanted to know more. 'Why?'

This was enough questions for Marlene and she rolled her eyes. 'James, stop asking questions. She just doesn't want a boyfriend, that's all...'

And as she headed off to Gryffindor Tower James could tell that she wasn't telling him something... and he was going to find out what.

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Lily’s Dream, James’ Stupid ness

**A/N:** I went back and read the first three chapters and realized how horrible the spelling/grammer was so I changed a bit. The plot, however, remains the same. No big changes were made.

As usual thanks to those who reviewed and sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!!

Plus, I haven't forgotten the stag!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Blah... you know the rest.

**Chapter Four: Lily's Dream, James' Stupid ness**

James sat at the Gryffindor table more awake than his three friends. Maybe there was something keeping Lily from liking him... Maybe there was hope.

'Moony?'

'What, James?' Remus asked groggily.

'Do you know something about Lily that I don't know?'

'Thank you for making that question so clear and easy to answer.' Remus said sarcastically, before reaching over and grabbing a small blueberry muffin.

'This isn't funny, what do you know about her?'

'What am I suppose to say, Prongs? How you're madly in love with her and how she despises you're living being...?'

James sighed. 'You know how she's been rather annoyed with me lately-'

'You mean more than usual?'

'Well, yes, and I don't know why. So yesterday I asked Marlene about it and well...'

'...yes?'

'I didn't really find out anything.'

'Wow, James...' Remus looked annoyed that James had been fussing this whole time over that.

'No... I did. I just didn't get all my answers. I found out that, according to Marlene, Lily doesn't have a boyfriend and she says that I didn't do anything wrong.'

'And...?'

'Well, Marlene said that Lily was just being stubborn because she didn't want a boyfriend now...'

'So what are you asking me about?'

James continued, 'I thought, that maybe, something happened that makes her not want a boyfriend.'

'Could be...' Remus took a bite out of his muffin. James still had not explained what Remus was supposed to answer about Lily.

'Maybe...' Sirius began, going off into his own elaborate imagination, 'When she was young, a witch, Helena the Harsh, came and put this deep spell on her, making it impossible for her to like any seeker on the Gryffindor team by the name of James Potter. Therefore, you have to go to this big castle and slay this dragon, kiss Lily, and the spell will vanish.'

Remus raised an eyebrow.

'What?' Sirius said defensively, 'I read it in this book once.'

He turned to James who looked like he was seriously considering this explanation. 'Oh come on, James! Think logically!'

'Well...she does live in a castle. I wonder if there's a dragon here...'

Remus couldn't believe it. He saw Lily's point. He wouldn't want to date someone like that either.

'Did you ever think that maybe she just doesn't like you?'

Both Sirius and James looked astounded.

'Naaa...' said James waving his hand. He picked up his coffee and gazed down the table at Lily, lost in her beauty... and unaware that as he did so coffee was dripping profusely down his shirt.

'He asked about you yesterday.'

Lily whisked tiny water droplets out of a water basin in front of her and watched them float about in mid-air. She was trying to look as though she was neither paying attention nor cared.

Marlene continued, 'He was really sweet about it and all... You know, I think your wrong about him. I think he really likes you...'

Lily didn't want to hear anymore of Marlene's rambling. 'Just tell me what he asked.'

'He asked why you were mad and why you wouldn't say yes to him. He has been acting more mature lately. I think maybe you should give him a chance-'

Lily groaned, 'He hasn't changed!! Why is everyone saying that?!?!?!'

'Because it's true and you know it. Lily you have to get over the divorce...'

Lily turned to Marlene, her face pale, her expression was blank, '...what?'

'Lily,' Marlene touched Lily's shoulder, 'It's been so long. You really should go out and about.'

Lily felt her stomach drop. Her friends never mentioned the divorce. It was like this silent rule they had. 'I-I am over it...' Her voice, however, was shaky and hurt.

Marlene didn't say anything. It really was about time Lily got over this. It had been, what, four years?

Lily shook her head, as if to rid her mind of memories, and starred at Marlene incredulously. 'So you think the only I am not saying yes to Potter is because of... of what happened?!?!'

Marlene looked hard at Lily, 'I never said that.' Lily's stare was piercing her, 'Oh, Lily, come on.'

Professor Flitwick walked by at that very moment and said in his squeaky voice, 'Careful Lily. Needn't make more of a mess then there already is around here.'

Lily looked up to where her forty water droplets had been and then down at her parchment. Her desk and water chart were littered with droplets of water, smearing the ink. Lily sighed grumpily and redrew it, annoyed.

That night, after completing her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, she fell asleep quicker than usual, sleeping in Dream Land. She was sitting under the birch tree on the grounds, working on (what else?) another assignment that was nearly due. Just then James walked over to her and kneeled on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring case. 'Will you marry me?' Then he revealed the contents of the case and Lily screamed. An abnormally large slug sat where the ring should have been. She ran away sobbing as Marlene pointed and laughed at her.

Suddenly she was in a house. She walked slowly down a dark mysterious hallway. She heard a noise at the end of the hallway, a loud clunk. Lily, horrified, walked silently against the wall. She slowly peaked behind the half-open door and her heart stopped. A man lay dead on the floor, a broken vase lay next to his head. Lily couldn't breathe. Memories swarmed around her making it impossible to think straight. She turned, and ran towards the door when another man jumped out and blocked her. She screamed even louder and quickly ran into another room.

The room looked oddly familiar, more like a forest then a room. Out of the bushes she saw antlers. Her heart leapt. It was the stag...

* * *

**A/N: **How was it?!?!?! I like this chapter cause now I am actually starting the true plot rather than introductions. Twas kind of short so I'm sorry. Was the dream too confusing? I had it all planned out in my head and well, I can't tell if it turned out right or not after typing...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

(puppy dog face)

I _love _getting reviews!!!!!!!! They just make my day, lol.


	5. Fussing Over the Dream

**A/N:** Ok. I am trying hard to make this chapter (and more in the future) longer. It is difficult and time consuming but I do need longer chapters. Sorry it has taken so long to post...school is pretty annoying...so is homework...

Ok, so you know how the past chapters I have been using the British quotations? Well, it's hard to remember to do that, considering I'm American, so I shall do American quotations from now on...I tried... lol!

I didn't get many reviews for the fourth chapter, which made me sad, but I shall thank those who did review it...

Thanks to...(in order of who reviewed firstly)

_Insane Drow:_ Thanks! You need to POST MORE!

_pokefreaks13:_ Thanks...I hope this chapter is good too...This talks more about the dream and gives a little more detail...however, total detail is coming later in the book...(Plus: when are you gonna update?)

_Prayrgurl333:_ Thanks...you post yours ASAP!!!!!!!

_Lavender-4-Seamus:_ Thanks...I was having writer's block a little bit for the fifth chapter but you helped me come out of it...Thank you sooo much. This review made my day!

_cilverblood:_ Thanks, Heres your computer cookie (:::) ENJOY! (although I didn't update quickly...lol)

_strongshol:_ Need I say thanks? Lol. Anyways. I review hermiones doxy bites to make you feel better about the evil reviewer...

...HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** [sigh] I own nothing...as usual.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fussing Over the Dream**

Lily woke abruptly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Lily!" Alice was over her, looking worried. "You were sobbing in your sleep... Did you...have another nightmare?"

Slowly, Lily touched her face. Sure enough, her cheeks were wet from tears.

She looked at Alice, her heart beat returning to normal again, and nodded.

Alice asked, nervously, "...Do you, err... want to talk about it?"

Lily shook her head and looked out the window expectantly; surely the stag would come. The whole dream had drained from her mind and now only the thoughts of the stag filled it.

Alice saw Lily's expression and said anxiously, "Lily..." When she did not turn away from the window Alice persisted, "Oh, Lily! Lily! Look at me!"

Unwillingly, Lily turned to face Alice. "Really, Alice, I'm fine... It was just another nightmare..."

Not convinced, but seeing Lily would not give in, Alice sighed and went back to the table, scribbling onto a letter (presumably to Frank), shooting nervous glances at Lily who had moved to the window and was starring out it.

After Alice had gone to sleep and put the light out on her wand, Lily finally gave up searching for him. He was not out tonight. Where was he? Did he even exist? Was she spending all this time waiting for a creature that wasn't even real...?

...And why was she waiting? Why was she suddenly so intent on seeing this everyday animal? Surely there were more of them. So why was she fretting over this particular one?

Her thoughts zoomed around her, making it impossible to sleep and Eleanor's snoring didn't help much either. Quietly, she got up and headed downstairs for the common-room. It was nearly three in the morning. No one would be down there at this hour...

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter made their way up to the common-room (with some help from the map), cupping their hands to their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. They were always in a good mood when coming back from their monthly journeys and this was no exception. They had spent the entire night roaming around Hogsmead enjoying the village, and keeping Remus from biting any passerby. They loved their monthly adventures... 

In the past two years, Remus had become less and less ferocious each transformation. He was now used to his friends by his side and helping him through the difficult night. It made him calm...They could tell.

Noticing that the Fat Lady was snoring just ahead, James did a skilled Disillusionment Charm on the three of them, (**A/N:** I was going to make them under the invisibility cloak but they are in seventh year, and I highly doubt they could all fit under it now...) making them almost invisible.

They approached the Fat Lady and James said clearly, "Flubberworm."

The Fat Lady yawned and said, "In you go," without realizing that she was talking to an empty hallway.

The fire had gone out in the common-room, making it as dark as the corridors.

"Lumos," whispered Sirius as they walked further into the room.

The three were about to head up to the dormitory when they heard a stirring noise somewhere to their right. They froze.

James curiously turned and muttered, "Lumos," and he saw a girl sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Peter gasped, "What's Lily doing here?"

Sirius shrugged but was watching James.

James was walking slowly, almost gracefully, over to where Lily slept. He kneeled so he was at her level. Carefully he reached up and touched her hair. "Goodnight, my flower."

(A/N: I was gonna end the chapter right there, but I decided not to...I know it's corny, but it's sweet considering its James!)

* * *

"She had another night-mare...I'm beginning to be worried. She's had an awful lot of them lately, not to mention the fits in her sleep! It's not normal...and she won't tell anyone what they're about... I am seriously considering going to Madame Pomfry!" 

Marlene looked at Lily who was peacefully reading the Daily Prophet and eating her crumpet. She hoped they were just nightmares and they would go away soon... Alice was right, this wasn't normal...

As Lily headed to Charms, Emmeline rushed up to meet her. "Hello, Lily."

Lily smiled and looked at Emmeline, "Good morning."

Emmeline sighed, "...Another nightmare...Alice told me."

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's really not _that _big of a deal...I don't know why she's fussing over it-"

"She's worried, we all are... She has a point Lily..."

"They're nightmares, only nightmares!"

"Well, if you talk to someone about them," Emmeline was looking Lily hard in the eyes, "Maybe we'd know whether or not to be worried about them..."

The piercing glare from Emmeline, told her simply that this _wasn't_ normal, and she knew it.

* * *

James walked down the corridors with Lily, who seemed in deep thought. She kept looking out any window that they passed and seemed to be oblivious to James. Why was she acting so subdued? 

"James?" She asked, her voice was calm, but curious. She was once again looking out the window, "Do you ever wonder if everything happens for a reason...? ...Maybe, something that is hurting me now will be for the greater good later on..."

James didn't know what to say, as he was too caught up in how odd she was acting. Not only had she not complained about him, she had called him 'James'... This was a first. She seemed so lost in her thoughts that James wondered if she had really noticed he was here.

She appeared to be in a trance as she remembered the dream. "I don't know... Lately I've been having this dream... I'm walking in my uncle's house...and then, at the end of the hall, I find him... dead... in his room...and each time, he's died differently." She paused, looking afraid at the thought, "I scream and run back down the hall...and there's my...my dad, blocking me from leaving..."

James was extremely confused... Why was Lily telling him about her dream...?

She stopped walking and looked out the window, her face against the pane. "Then, I see this...stag." She shook her head like it was silly. "I don't know why, but I keep looking for it while I'm awake. It's stupid, I know..."

James' heart stopped. A stag? Him. She was dreaming about him.

James shook his head, "It's not stupid... Have you ever seen the stag before?"

Lily looked confused at why James was taking an interest in the stag. "No... I think the reason I'm dreaming about it is because...well, my dorm-mates saw one. I thought it was weird, you know, seeing a stag so close to Hogwarts..." She shrugged, "Maybe, I'm looking for him because... I wonder if he even exists...

"Do you think he could?"

James smiled inwardly, "...Maybe... But, it is odd, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

They walked back to the common-room silently and deep in thought.

It took all of James' will-power to keep him from grinning like a fool...

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Couple questions... How's the pace? Is it moving at a good speed? 

Also... Is this chapter confusing? I keep looking over it, trying to see if it is, but it's hard for me because I am the one who came up with the chapter and have all of it in my head...

I thought James saying goodnight to Lily was sweet... Was it too corny?

Plus...I am really slow at figuring out the 'lingo' and I wanted to know what a Beta is. Hopefully some peoples reading this will know and you can answer it in your wonderful review...lol.

enough questions...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Uneventful Chapter

A/N: Okay. This chapter may seem a bit rushed and un-eventful, and if so... I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to post again! Lol!

:( not many reviews for chapter five. which made me sad. then again I didn't leave up without updating very long... hope that's the case... [teartear]

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you honestly think that I would have time to write a fanfiction? I'd be too busy with the Sixth Book!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Six: Injury

Lily pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing her Potions essay.

"Lily...What are you doing?"

She smiled up at Alice, "Catching up on Potions."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Really, Lily, it's not even due until Monday."

Lily was starring fixedly at the parchment, "Well, I was planning to have it done last night but, I hadn't realized that I had rounds, so I need to work on it-"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Where?"

Alice looked incredulously at Lily, "To the game, of course!"

"Working on potions would be a better way to spend my time..."

"Lily, it's the first game of the season! Don't you want to support Marlene?"

"Marlene knows very well that I don't like quidditch, she won't be upset if I don't come..."

Alice sighed. "Really... I think you have spent way too much time fretting over a silly essay... you need to _relax_..."

_Oh, yeah, screaming my head off while watching people on brooms falling from two hundred feet is really relaxing!_

Alice seemed to know what she was thinking. "Lily... it is a _Saturday_... People don't spend Saturdays cooped up inside working on homework-"

"-Well, maybe I _want _to work on homework..."

Alice, defeated, stood up and walked out of the common-room without looking back.

Lily sighed and continued writing her essay.

* * *

"And Clemmits has got the quaffle...he shoots...AND IT'S BLOCKED BY THOMAS, WHO PASSES TO MCKINNON AND SHE PASSES TO DUNKIN, WHO GOES IN FOR THE KILL..." Sirius was yelling anxiously, "...she misses... Wellington takes the quaffle and passes to Moore, who passes to...AND WHAT A WONDERFUL STEAL MADE BY DUNKIN! SHE'S NEW TO THE TEAM THIS YEAR, BUT SHOWING AMAZING SKILL...AND SHE PASSES TO EMBERS...WHO PASSES TO MCKINNNON...AND SHE SCORES!!!!!!!" 

There were loud cheers from the Gryffindor section, yet James groaned. They were only leading by twenty-points, much less than he had expected. He had to catch the snitch soon before Slytherin caught up...

Suddenly, he heard a worried gasp coming from the stands, which brought him back to the game. He looked frantically to see who had been hurt... There on the ground of the stadium, was Marlene, her leg y... James cursed. Marlene was important to the team... He needed her help to win...

* * *

Lily looked out the window. The forest was beautiful in fall. Yellow leaves were blowing across the grounds, scattering the grassy floor. Maybe Alice was right... she needed to relax. 

She packed up her quill and ink, heading out of the common-room, letting her feet lead her.

Lily lay on her back, feeling the rough earth beneath her. She watched the leaves slowly flutter down from the trees... This was her favorite season... It was peaceful and calming...

"BLOODY HELL! MARLENE'S BEEN HIT BY A BLUGGER IN HER RIGHT LEG! SHE LOOKS BADLY INJURED..."

Lily sat up and flew across the grounds, running towards the quidditch pitch. Her mind was racing with all the horrible possibilities...

They were carrying Marlene to the Hospital Wing in a stretcher. She was wincing and looked in immense pain...

"Oh my God..." (A/N: I am sorry if I offended anyone by saying that (i.e. Taylor)...I don't say it in real life, but Lily does, so I had to put it in...)

Lily rushed over and tried to reach Marlene but the teachers were pushing all of the onlookers away. Lily saw Alice frantically trying to get out of the crowded stands to help...

While most Gryffindors (and Hufflepuffs) were watching Marlene worriedly, Lily had forgotten that the game was still going on.

"AND HE'S SEEN THE SNITCH!"

Lily looked up, to see Potter whizzing towards a tiny golden ball that was trying very hard to get away from him. It was amazing. She watched, as if in slow motion, him standing on his broom, leaning forwards, slowly and carefully, reaching for the ball.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS, 120 TO 5O!!!!!!!!!"

Lily was amazed. She had only watched a quidditch game once in seven years, but after seeing that incredible catch, she was beginning to think maybe it wasn't too bad...

...until she remembered Marlene.

* * *

"Everything's alright. Visitors are allowed now. She shouldn't be in here too long-" 

But Lily didn't stop to listen to Madame Pomfry. Instead she ran behind the white hangings and engulfed Marlene in a humongous hug. "Oh, thank God...thank God..."

Alice, who had entered much more civilly than Lily, joined in, drying her eyes.

Marlene, however, did not seem to care, "Did we win?"

Alice laughed thickly and nodded.

Marlene breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she okay?"

Emmeline had just entered, and ran up to Marlene to greet her. "Oh! I was so worried! Pomfry wouldn't let anyone in for the longest time..."

Marlene smiled, "It's okay."

"So," Lily grimaced at her leg, which was still y but didn't look nearly as bad as it had earlier, "How's your leg?"

Marlene shrugged. "It doesn't hurt anymore..."

Suddenly, James walked in through the curtain, "Are you okay?!?"

"I'm fine. I'll be in here the rest of the night, but I think I'll be out of here by tomorrow... I can't get on a broom for a couple days, though..."

James sighed, "At least your okay..."

Marlene smiled broadly, "I heard we won...!"

"Yup," James grinned.

Madame Pomfry came in and tutted, "How is she suppose to get better with all this commotion?!?! Out, _out_!"

Lily was the last to leave. "You sure you're okay?"

Marlene nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning, then..."

"I was so worried..." Lily said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yeah, me too... She's okay, though."

Lily looked up to see Potter right next to her. "How could you like playing quidditch knowing something horrible could happen?"

James shrugged, "We love the game... Sometimes the risk makes it fun..."

Lily decided then and there that she would never fully understand quidditch.

* * *

Alice sighed as she watched Lily enter the Great Hall, who was looking pale and slightly frightened. "She is driving me nuts!" 

James glanced sideways at Alice, "What's up?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Lily. She's as stubborn as a doorknob! ...Won't tell us anything!"

James decided not to ask, seeing Alice was already flustered.

"Goodness... this nightmare she's been having has gone on long enough-"

"-Oh, yeah... The one with her uncle...?"

Alice starred blankly at James, open mouthed, "W-What?"

"The nightmare she's been having... You mean the one with her father and her uncle?"

"How did you know...?"

James shrugged. "She told me about it during rounds."

Alice could not believe her ears. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"...I have been trying for _weeks _to get her to tell me what her nightmares are about... and she told them to..._you_?!"

James glowed.

Alice glared at Lily, who was down the table, incredulously. "Lily Marie Evans! I am going to strangle you!"

* * *

A/N: Well...? How was it? Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay. This chapter was kind of uneventful but... whatever... just REVIEW!

My goal was to get 50 reviews by chapter 10... but now it doesn't look like it... [sobs]


End file.
